


Electricity

by boyandhispen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, im going to hell, over-excited sex, post-coital giggling, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The electricity that sparks between them, transcending continental borders and wrapping around his soul like a vice. Its excruciating.<br/>Its /perfect/.<br/>------------<br/>Un-beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

—————–  
The connection is instantaneous, and Mark knows that Jack can feel it too.  
Its always been there, from the first time they played gmod together straight through every late night whispered conversation and drunken fumbling skype call, all leading up to the very moment they could finally work up the courage to /touch/, and not just look.

That sweet, sharp spike in Marks adrenaline when he hears that familiar voice. The electricity that sparks between them, transcending continental borders and wrapping around his soul like a vice. Its excruciating.  
Its /perfect/.  
And he knows that Jack feels it too. At the last con, they were both too shy to reach out to each other despite their previous intamacy through technology, but not now. Mark wasn’t going to waste his chance this time.

Jack showed up early for this con, taking Mark by surprise when he asks him to be the one to pick him up from the airport. They chat excitedly, all flailing hands and raised voices and /energy/, and Mark is flying higher than the clouds above them when they reach the hotel. He grabs Jacks bags without even asking, leading him into the hotel and once Jack has his key he almost tripped over his own feet he was so eager. They are barely though Jacks door before he slams it shut, pressing Jack into it before he can even get his sweater off.

Instead, Mark does it for him, pulling both sweater and shirt over his head and ducking down to start kissing his neck and Jack is laughing breathily and hes not pushing away and Mark /knew/ it, he knew Jack wanted this too. The confirmation of this comes when Jack tugs his face towards his own, kissing him hungrily and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth before pushing Marks own shirt up his torso.

They seperate for barely a second to throw Marks shirt aside before the connect again like magnets, air crackling around them as they stumble backwards towards the bed, laughing and moaning inbetween kisses as they knock together. Mark hits the bed first, and Jack falls between his spread legs as they kiss sloppily. 

Mark is absolutely giddy, mind racing as the built up tension between them all explodes into actually /touching eachother/ in /person/. Mark rolls his hips experimentaly against Jacks and fuck, hearing him moan is so much better in person than it is over skype or his shitty cellphone. He decides he want to hear more, and makes quick work of Jacks jeans, pulling his cock free of its confines and relishing the shuddering moan Jack lets out into his mouth as he wraps his hands around his cock.

Pulling away from their hungry kiss, Jack lookes down at Marks hand wrapped around him before dropping his head onto Marks shoulder, cursing and thrusting into Marks tight fist as he works the others pants open. Their movements are rough and fast, and Mark isn’t sure how he doesnt cum as soon as Jack touches him but he doesn’t.

What he /does/ do is tug Jack closer with both hands before batting his hand away from his erection and replacing it with his own, pressing their lengths together. His free hand comes up to tug Jack down towards him, kissing him sloppily as they breathe heavily, moaning into eachothers mouths as their thrusts become faster. Fisting his hand in Jacks short hair,he pulls his head back again to pant out a warning. “Jack, fuck i-im- Fuck!”

Mark cums then, violently, and bites down on Jacks shoulder to keep quiet as he spills over his own hand and stomach, and his friends cock.  
The added slickness to their frotting seem to be all it takes to throw Jack over the edge, and suddenly they are both laughing, even as Jacks orgasm rips through him and he moans between breaths before flopping down beside Mark to keep laughing.

The elctricity is still there, crackling in the air even after they’ve both orgasmed, and eventually the laughs die down, and they simply stare at eachother for a long moment before suddenly, the collide again.

This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay um... This was a request from a tumblr Anon. I know it feels very rushed, but I did that intentionally, I promise! Just an experiment~


End file.
